Loss of memory
by mika kagene
Summary: La felicidad no esta destinada para todos, mas sin embargo aveces la vida da giros. Facetas que te quitan el aliento y lecciones que te derrumban. Luchas por levantarte y seguir luchando pero aveces necesitas unos hombros para poder continuar con la rutina.
1. Cruel realidad

**HOLA A TODOS NUEVAMENTE, HE DECIDIDO HACER OTRA VERSION DEL CAPITULO 1 QUE TENGA UN POCO MAS DE CONTENIDO, PIENSO ARREGLAR LOS PROBLEMAS QUE PRESENTE LA HISTORIA MIENTRAS USTEDES ME LO HAGAN SABER, MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER…**

 **CAPITULO 1:**

 _Hola! Mi nombre es sai y tengo 15 años, vivo un lugar tranquilo en X sitio. Me dedico a estudiar, tengo muchos amigos, mis padres trabajan mucho, soy alta, delgada, mi cabello es marrón y mis ojos celestes. Bla, bla, bla… puras mentiras…_

 _Toda mi vida es una mentira, nada esto es verdad. Pero a todos les gusta escuchar esto al inició no? Una persona que vive cómodamente con toda clase de lujos, no?_

 _Pues este no es mi caso, mi vida no es nada feliz._

 _Vivo en las calles de Londres. Un lugar bonito pero vivo en los peores barrios, desde que tengo memoria a sido de ese modo, no he tenido estudios, me cuesta siquiera comer. Me dedico a robar a la gente y pues ahora me es sencillo._

 _Soy una "rata de alcantarilla", o eso dice la gente. Pero bueno, creo que aveces las cosas cambian, no? Ese fue mi caso._

 _Soy huerfana, mis padres murieron cuando tenia 4 años, mi hermano mayor fue secuestrado y nua aparecio. Me violaron 3 veces y he crecido con un gran rencor hacia todo lo que se mueve. De pequeña en el horfanato lo unico que me calmaba era una serie animada llamada "my little pony" pero no la vi mas puesto que escape del horfanato para buscar algo mejor, pero nunca lo halle. He pasado noches en vela llorando pensando en mis padres, que estaran decepcionados de mi, esta vida que he llevado es horrible y me siento avergonzada de quien soy. Pero primero la tormento, despues la calma y que puedo decir?, esta es mi historia…_

 _ **Loss of memory**_

-RATERA!-. -ALGUIEN LLAME A LA POLICIA!-. -MALDITA MOCOSA VEN AQUÍ!-

Estaba en un centro comercial de Londres una chica, le había robado una cartera a una mujer embarazada y el esposo le estaba persiguiendo.

 _Sai: demonios! Estos son muy molestos -la joven corría y se desplazaba rápidamente entre la multitud de gente aturdida-_

 _Hombre: VEN AQUÍ MALDITA RATERA! -un hombre mayor de 30 le estaba persiguiendo, para darle una lección que no olvidaría-_

 _La joven ladrona bajaba rápidamente las escaleras y en una repisa de una tienda pudo divisar unos muñecos de la serie "my little pony" una serie que solía ver de pequeña, sin darse cuenta empujo a una viejita a quien se le regó todo su mercado al piso_

 _Sai: que viejos tiempos... Era muy entretenida -sacudió su cabeza sacando esos pensamientos. No era el momento- tengo que escapar o me iré a la correccional_

 _Golpeo a todo al que le pasaba por el camino, le quito un telefono a un niño que jugaba candy crush saga y este empezo a llorar sin consuelo alguno. Había logrado salir del centro comercial pero el hombre aun le perseguía y ella se estaba cansando, por un momento perdió el control y cayo al suelo pero fue rápida en levantarse. Estaba muy desesperada para pensar claramente_

 _Sai: me va a atrapar! Que hago? Que hago? Que hago?!_

 _En eso sai logro divisar una bicicleta y se le vino una idea a la cabeza, podría huir, el hombre no podía correr tras ella estando en una bicicleta. Tendría éxito y correría con suerte para otra próxima vez_

 _Sai: jajaja… mas sencillo imposible, la tengo regalada jajaja_

 _Salto a la bicicleta y no espero para irse lo mas rápido que sus piernas le permitian, al principio le costo mantener el equilibrio pero se acomodo y salio dispada_

 _Hombre: POLICIA! SE FUE HACIA ALLA!_

 _No tuvo que voltear para darse cuenta que un policía en moto le estaba persiguiendo ahora, podía oír claramente la moto chillando, había mucha gente al frente de ella y decidió saltar la bicicleta sobre una mesa de una cafetería, regando los cafés de unas señoras provocando casi caerse de la bicicleta_

 _Sai: esto no puede ser mejor? Este día es desastrozo_

 _Para poder escapar tuvo que esquivar al policía con toda clase de maniobras casi siendo derrumbada por algo ._

 _Al final termino cayendo al suelo y el policia se le lanzo encima tratando de esposarla, este era su final._

 _Sai: AUXILIO! ESTE POLICIA ME QUIERE VIOLAR! -grito en su desesperacion por huir-_

 _Un hombre que iba pasando le escucho que golpeo al policia y este edY termino metiéndose en un barrio de mala muerte que tenia fama de punto de reunión de narcotraficantes, pero el policía no se rendía y estaba dispuesto a atraparla_

 _Con la bicicleta destruía muchos locales que estaban mal colocados para darle mas dificultad al policía ganando el odio de sus dueños, pero el policía aun iba tras ella, parecía tener experiencia en este tipo de persecuciones y ella perdía territorio_

 _Estaban unos obreros arreglando la calle y el piso tenia cemento fresco, así sabia perfectamente que si saltaba podría caer y la atraparían o saldría victoriosa, sai salto sobre este y lleno de cemento al policía y a los obreros, estos últimos daban demasiados enojados y el policía estaba tratando de levantar la moto pero ni siquiera era capaz de prender por el cemento. Y así logro escapar._

 _Sai: jajaja para que ir al cine? Esto es mejor, esto sera una historia para contar mas tarde, pero debo esconderme. Que haré?_

 _Ella diviso a lo lejos el parque central pero estaba cerrada por su peligroso bosque y decidió adentrarse a el porque sabia que el policía ni nadie se adentraría a el por su bien._

 _Al estar allí se apuro lo mas que pudo en la bicicleta que ya estaba muy dañada y tratando de manejarla se hizo muchos cortes leves con las ramas de los arboles. El lugar era tenebroso y se había perdido. No era adecuado salir con la bici en ese estado tan deplorable_

 _Ese bosque tenia fama de peligroso porque hay ocurrían asesinatos, violaciones, orgías, drogadictos y se rumoraba que una secta satánica hacia rituales hay._

 _Sai al llegar a un claro se lanzó al piso de lo cansada que estaba y ella tenia un bolso negro hay estaba varias cosas. Comida, objetos y demás cosas_

 _Sai: esto me esta cansando… robar es muy dificil. Alguien un día me va a matar si me atrapa. Debo empezar a tener dinero limpio_

 _Ella miro el cielo estrellado, puesto que había anochecido, solo tenia un deseo que soñaba por cumplir_

 _Sai: como quisiera ser feliz…_

 _Estuvo limpiando sus heridas y Un arbusto empezó a sonar instantáneamente se puso en guardia con mucho miedo._

 _Sai: quien anda hay?!_

 _Del arbusto salio un hombre que cubría su cara y cuerpo con una túnica negra, sus ojos brillaban azules este hombre era demasiado siniestro y tenía un aura macabro._

 _¿?: yo puedo cumplir tu deseo…_

 _ **CONTINUARA…**_

 **LES HA GUSTADO EL PRIMER CAPITULO? QUE PIENSAN USTEDES DE SAI Y DEL HOMBRE MISTERIOSO? ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO MUCHO ESTE PRIMER CAPITULO, MIKA SE VA!**


	2. Afrontando la verdad

**HOLA AMIGOS, HE VUELTO Y LES TRAIGO EL SEGUNDO CAPITULO DE LOSS OF MEMORY. MUCHAS GRACIAS A LAS PERSONAS QUE HAN COMENTADO, REALMENTE TENGO MUCHAS COSAS PENSADAS PARA ESTE FANFIC Y ME ALEGRO MIUCHO QUE LES GUSTE.**

 **CAPITULO 2**

 _Sai esta paralizada mirando al hombre misterioso, su brillo azul le hipnotizaba y era sin duda alguna muy misterioso._

 _Sai: a que te refieres con "cumplir mi sueño"? -dijo sin dejar de bajar la guardia-_

 _¿?: puedo quitarte todas tus penurias de este mundo. -dijo con su voz haciendo eco-_

 _Sai: no creo que puedas hacer eso… -dijo un poco confundida-_

 _¿?: soy un ser superior, aquel que todo lo ve y que todo lo puede…_

 _Sai: estas diciendo que eres como un dios?_

 _¿?: llámalo como quieras. Yo tengo a la par de la mano tu boleto de salida de aquí._

 _Sai: no… no quiero arriesgarme -empezaba a retroceder sin ceder a su impulso-_

 _¿?: no quieres dejar de ser una basura de la calle?_

 _Sai: no creo en tus palabras. Ni siquiera se que eres_

 _¿?: ya veo, es una pena… eras una buena "selección"_

 _Sai: espera… que?! -sus ojos se dilataron al oír como le llamo-_

 _¿?: parece que solo eres una basura… así que morirás_

 _Sai apenas y pudo reaccionar, el ser misterioso le había lanzado lo que parecía ser una daga, la saco de la infinita oscuridad de su capucha. Era tan rápido como un rayo y fue capaz de rozarle el brazo. Sai soltó un chillido ahogado que se perdió en el bosque._

 _¿?: eres un error_

 _El ser misterioso se empezó a mover con tal rapidez tras Sai tratando de arrebatarle la vida. Ella se asusto demasiado agarrando su bolso y salió corriendo._

 _Trato de perderse en el bosque oscuro pero ese monstruo iba siempre pisando sus talones, tenia demasiado miedo_

 _Tropezó con un tronco que no vio y cayo al suelo de bruces golpeando su rostro contra el suelo de tierra. Pudo oír un sonido gutural, sabia que era esa bestia_

 _Podía sentir las lágrimas caer de su rostro y la sangre caliente cayendo de su brazo herido. Eso no podía acabar aquí._

 _Sai: dios… que hice?... Que…no puedo… no me puedo rendir_

 _Saco sus fuerzas de donde mas estaban escondidas, recreo la escena e imagino que estaba en una persecución así que se levanto lo mas rápido que pudo y salto sobre el tronco y salió corriendo hacia otra dirección. Si iba a morir en ese lugar por lo menos daría la mayor batalla hasta el final._

 _Paso por al lado de el monstruo y este se quedo pensando por unos segundos y fue tras de ella._

 _Sai sabia perfectamente que debía pensar con rapidez si pensaba huir con vida._

 _Así que empezó a correr en diferentes direcciones para confundir al monstruo pero este también era muy rápido, de tanto correr en direcciones al azar termino en el claro donde comenzó todo y entonces pudo divisar rápidamente la daga que le había lanzado, estaba clavada en un árbol así que corrió hacia ella y trato de arrancarla, tenia pocos segundos para actuar. Para su sorpresa esta estaba fuertemente clavada en el tronco y estaba entrando en desesperación. Debía sacarla_

 _Sai: vamos! Sal, sal! Porque no sales?!..._

 _Empezó a oír al monstruo gritar grotescamente acercándose y empezó a jalar el mango mas fuerte._

 _Tras unos segundos logro sacar la daga del árbol, el mango estaba echo de cuero negro y en el metal tenia garabateado algo._

 _Ella vio como el monstruo se acerco rápidamente hacia ella y se le ocurrió algo._

 _Sai: lo acepto, ese es el final. Ven a por mi_

 _El ser misterioso sin perder tiempo se abalanzo sobre ella dispuesto a matarle pero ella en el ultimo segundo puso la daga sobre su pecho y le clavo la daga en el pecho al monstruo. Pudo sentir como un liquido espeso y putrefacto negro corría por sus manos. Y el monstruo grito, había muerto, ella se dejo caer al suelo, estaba confundida. Nada de esto parecía real, se habrá quedado dormida mientras miraba el cielo y todo esto seria un sueño? No estaba muy segura de nada, su respiración estaba agitada y su herida le ardía como los 7 infiernos._

 _Estaba dispuesta a levantarse y a marcharse pero en eso el monstruo se levanto, ahora todo su cuerpo chorreaba ese liquido espeso negro, la capa se estaba derritiendo? Y se lanzo sobre ella, esta vez sin poder reaccionar y lo ultimo que supo en el momento es que su grito se ahogo en la capa infinitamente negra._

 _Estaba rodeada de una oscuridad sin limites y caía por lo que parecía un abismo._

 _Sai: AUXILIO! QUE OCURRE?! -manoteaba el aire esperanzada en agarrar algo pero sin resultado alguno- tanto luchar para nada? Todo fue en vano? Que demonios me acabas de hacer?! Que eres? Quien eres?_

 _Tantas preguntas y ninguna respuesta, este era su mayor pesadilla._

 _Pero después de un rato de caer unos minutos que parecían infinitos sus pensamientos se empezaban a ahogar y solo quedo un silencio sofocante._

 _Las lágrimas caían de sus ojos y se perdían en el aire negro._

 _Solo era un cuerpo sin esperanzas, un alma sin sueños, un ser sin vida, esta viva pero su interior esta podrido atado en cadenas oxidadas._

 _Cerro los ojos, esperando que en algún momento llegaría el impacto._

 _Sintió como de repente su cuerpo subió rápidamente unos metros y cayo bruscamente produciendo un sonido seco, le dolió toda la espalda._

 _Sai: auch! Pero que demonios?_

 _Miro a su alrededor, no reconocía el lugar, era un bosque. Pero era otro muy diferente, estabas en un claro y había una tenue luz._

 _Sai: que es esto? Que es este lugar?_

 _Sai tenia toda la ropa manchada de negro, su camisa mangas cortas blanca ahora era negra, su bufanda era negra, sus pantalones rotos ahora eran negros y sus botas tenían algo pegajoso en la suela. En su brazo donde estaba la herida que le hizo el monstruo ahora estaba un símbolo extraño que estaba en la mascara de este que pudo ver antes de caer, irónicamente este era también negro._

 _Sai: pero que me paso? Que le ocurrió a mi ropa? Sera por la sangre de esa cosa? Tiño todo de negro! Que increíble._

 _Volvió a mirar el lugar con sumo cuidado._

 _Sai: pero, lo importante es salir de este sitio. No lo reconozco para nada… esto es demasiado rarito, más que cuando vi a unos viejos tirando en un basurero._

 _Empezó a caminar pero no determinó de dar 6 pasos cuando sintió más de 6 ojos mirándole. Habían aparecido en la oscuridad del claro 8 pares de ojos amarillos y podía oír unos gruñidos, no había que ser un genio para darse cuenta que era una manada de lobos, pero estos eran mucho más grandes. Empezaron a salir de la oscuridad y lo que vio SAI le saco de onda._

 _SAI: no… mames… LOBOS DE MADERA?!_

 _Estos lobos eran enormes, eran hechos de madera de árbol y en su cuerpo tenían hojas, sus cuencas estaban vacías pero tenían un brillo amarillo intenso._

 _SAI: salgo de mal y entro en peor. Este día no puede ser mejor?_

 _ **CONTINUARÁ…..**_

 **MUY BIEN, ESTE A SIDO EL FINAL DEL CAPITULO 2! ESPERO LES HAYAN GUSTADO, ME AYUDARIAN MUOS DEJANDO SUS REVIEW DE SUS OPINIONES. ADIOS Y HASTA LA PROXIMA!**


	3. Llegada bizarra

HOLA A TODOS, AQUÍ ESTA EL CAPITULO 3 DE LOSS OF MEMORY, PERDON EN LOS CAPITULOS ANTERIORES NO ME HABIA DADO CUENTA DE LOS ERRORES… ES CULPA DE EL WORD Y SU AUTOCORRECTOR MOLESTO. HE TENIDO PROBLEMAS PARA SUBUR CAPITULOS POR LO QUE SOLO SUBIRE DE LUNES A VIERNES. MUY BIEN ANDANDO. EN ESTE CAPITULO HARE UN POCO DE CHISTES MALOS JAJAJA

CAPITULO 3:

Sai miraba con angustia a los lobos mientras sus ropas chorreaban negruras espesas, acaso era eso lo que llamaba la atencion de los lobos? Esa oscura materia? Tenia un grotesco olor a carne podrida.

Habian rodeado por completo a sai, aquello que estaba ocurriendo era todo culpa de ese ser misterioso, tenia muchas preguntas y no existia respuestas a sus dudas.

Sai: bien, y ahora que hare? Hay 8 lobos en todo mi alrededor que hago? Estoy muy cansada y no puedo seguir corriendo, tengo miedo... -el sudor le resvalaba por las mejillas-

Los arbustos se estaban agitando furiosamente, sai tenia ganas de lanzarse por un precipicio o cortarse las piernas, tanto correr le tenia agotada, tenia apuntado en su mente meterse a corredora olimpica si sobrevivia a esto.

Los lobos y sai se giraron todos a ver a el arbusto

Sai: AHORA QUE? NO VEN QUE ME VAN A MERENDAR?! -ya no

Sabia ni lo que estaba diciendo-

De los arbustos que se movian violentamente salio un filete crudo muy grande, la cara de asombro de sai no era de ete mundo, ya no sabia si estaba drogada o algo por el estilo.

Los lobos no se hicieron esperar y se lanzaron tras el filete todos, sin embargo el filete salio volando y todos lo persiguieron

?: Wuajajaja! Que divertido es molestar a esos tontos troncos jajajaja. Y tu quien eres niña? -dijo una burlona voz masculina-

De entre los arbustos salio una especie de mutante, era una combinacion de animales, sus ojos brillaban amarillos y rojos.

Sai: aaahhhhhh! Pero que demonios?! -se asusto mucho mas ya que vio que esta criatura era inteligente-

?: Que te ocurre mono? Es eso lo que eres? Porque pareces uno, no pareces un minotauro y mucho menos un dragon. -dijo observandole detenidamente-

Sai: ag... No me llamo mono, soy... Sai... -dijo temblando por el repentino acercamiento de la criatura-

?: Mmmm... Sai... Comprendo, comprendo... -se acariciaba la larga barba que tenia mirando pareciendo pensativo-

Sai: quien eres tu? Porque puedes hablar!?

?: Tienes que ser bien inepta para ser inconciente de mi ser. Yo soy discord, el dios de el caos y discordia -dijo orgullosamente- pero por ahora vivo con los pueblerinos de ponyville

Sai: que? -por el rostro que ponia daba a entender que su cerebro presentaba fallos en el sistema y requeria insertar disco 2- espera, no entiendo. Que vergas en ponyville?

Discord: creo que el nombre lo dice -le miraba con una cara de cansancio que ya le estaba molestando demasiado- pony-ville... Una aldea de ponys... Asi o con manzanitas? -hizo aparecer unas manzanas y las lanzo a su cabeza-

Sai: auch... Estupido... Desde cuando los animales pueden hablar? -mientras mas escuchaba sentia que estaba a punto de perder la cordura-

Discord: desde cuando un mono puede ser tan idiota? -dijo burlandose de la joven inocente-

Sai: no entiendo como puedes hacer todo lo que haces y dices, los unicos que podemos construir pueblos y hablar somos los humanos

Discord: los humanoseque? De donde vienes niña? -ahora era a discord quien le rondaba muchas preguntas en su mente-

Sai: yo? Yo vengo de inglaterra, soy inglesa. Y eso esta en la tierra.

Discord: ok, ok, ok... Sinceramente poco me importa. Tienes donde dormir?

Sai: siii! Obvio! No quieres ir a mi penhouse? Esta a la vuelta de ese arbol... Estupido, claro que no tengo donde quedarme cabra loca! -se estaba empezando a cansar de discord-

Discord- huy que agresiva! Pegame! -el sarcasmo volaba por el aire-

Sai: por estas cosas los matan y no los violan...-se dio la vuelta y estaba dispuesta a irse-

Discord: he! Aguas negras! Relajate... Al poderoso discord se le a ocurrido una magnifica idea jejeje -la mirada diabolica apoderaba en en los ojos de discord-

Sai: enserio? Eso es una novedad, no crei que podias pensar -giro los ojos evidentemente molesta-

Discord: mira niña malcriada mono piojoso, no me importa si esos lobos te devoran igualito se indigestan y te vomitan, solo trato de ayudarte -invadio el espacio privado de sai y le dio una regañada maestra-

Sai: por ayudas como estas es que el mundo esta asi… -dijo apenas en un susurro-

Discord: que dijiste?!

Sai: que te vayas a chupar una bellota

Discord: que?!

Sai: entonces… cual es tu idea?

La sonrisa malevola de discord no se hizo esperar y sai penso que no era una muy buena idea preguntarse semejante estupidez a discord

CONTINUARA...

OK ESTE ES EL CAPITULO 3, SE QUE ESTA ALGO CORTICO PERO LO COMPENZARE CON EL CAPITULO 4. DURARAN COMO UNA SEMANA LEYENDO EL CAPITULO, OKNO, ENTONCES NOS VEMOS. HASTA LA PROXIMA


	4. El plan

**HOLA CHICOS, AQUI ESTOY FUE MALA IDEA DESAPARECER CUANDO COMIENZO UN FANFIC PERO YA NO ES MI CULPA 737 EL INTERNET ES UN SEMERENDO ASCO, bueno. Empezaré Y COMENZEMOS CON EL CAPITULO 4!**

 **Capitulo 4:**

Sai caminaba por el bosque con un mal disfraz de pony deforme gigante, sentía que discord solo quería burlarse de ella lo cual ya estaba haciendo.

Discordia: JAJAJAJAJAJAJA! TE VES HORRIBLE! -dijo descojonandose de la risa-

Sai: ya veras que me las vas a pagar cabra loca -dijo molesta-

Discord: esta bien, dejemonos de tonterías -chasqueo la dedos y hizo desaparecer el traje-

Sai: ya me vas a decir enserio cual es tu idea?!

Discordia: te tengo 2 opciones:

1- te transformo en pony, llegas a ponyville, te haces amigos de todos, salvas al mundo, tienes 7 hijos con un pony y vives feliz como un héroe

2- te dejo en una cueva mientras trato de convencer a twilight sparker de venir, ayudarte y no suicidarse en el intento y vemos que sucede

Sai estaba con los ojos celestes uno mirando al sur y otro al este mientras se imaginaba todo lo primero, al llegar a la parte de los hijo se le puso la cara verde del asco

Sai: definitivamente la primera no, no quiero ser un pony ni tener hijos con uno.

Discord: entonces eliges la dos?

Sai: no he dicho que si a la cueva

Discord: entonces la 2 sera

Discord chasqueo nuevamente los dedos e hizo aparecer una cueva, entonces sin mediar palabra desapareció tan rápido como llego, sal definitivamente estaba confundida y algo molesta, agarro su bolso nuevamente y se metió a la cueva y empezó s limpiar sus ropas.

En alguna parte de equestria...

Un pony alto estaba caminando por un enorme pasillo bien iluminado, el pony era de piel azul muy oscuro y tenia una toga con capucha negra, usaba una mascara negra que cubría todo su rostro pero dejaba a la vista la cuenca de sus ojos, estos eran azules y otra cuenca donde salia un cuerno, usaba una mascara negra con un extraño símbolo en rojo.

Se dirigía a una enorme puerta con autoridad sin titubear y con su poder la abre sin mas, dejando a la vista a un pony blanco vestido con un traje elegante bañado en las sombras sin poder verse bien.

?: he traído a el cuerpo

?: perfecto, es aceptable?

?: cree usted que yo miento o fallo?

?: no dudo de tu poder... Que es esa extraña mancha roja en tu capucha abstiel?

El pony encapuchado llamado abstiel oculto la mancha entre sus cascos

Abstiel: nada mi señor, solamente una herida que me hice

?: bueno, no me interesa. Si eso es todo, puede irte

Abstiel se dio la vuelta y se fue sin mas remedio.

En ponyville...

Spike: bien twilight ahora sueltalo con mucho cuidado...

El dragón estaba mirando una enorme olla mientras la pony morada metía una manzana dorada a la olla lentamente

Twilight sparker: eso intento spike pero es muy difíc...

Discordia: hola que hace?!

Dijo apareciendo de golpe causando un gran susto en los dos anteriores, spike golpeo la manzana y la tumbo de golpe en la olla haciendo que explotara y les cayera humo verde a todos

Twilight: DISCORD! -la p0ny estaba furiosa-

 **CONTINUARA...**


End file.
